LED light is a important light source in today world. There are various functions for LED light. For example, spotlight devices are widely used in various areas, including to better show a painting or a portion of a dinner table. However, spotlight devices usually takes higher price and thus making them less adopted than needed. Current spotlight devices usually have more complicated structures and thus make them having higher cost.
Therefore, it would be a technical challenge to design a simpler structure of spotlight device and would be even better if heat dissipation and assembling factors are also considered in such design.